


Patience Is Key (Darkiplier/Fem!Reader)

by LoveIsLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Biting, Demon Dark - Freeform, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Smut, Tentacles- kind of, no beta we die like bosses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: Commission prompt:  Reader only knows that sex is pain, so Dark shows her otherwise…?Caution! This story does contain mentions of a past borderline-abusive relationship and there is one scene that slightly delves into the situation, but it never goes further than pushing and forced kissing.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader, Markiplier/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah, damn it!” 

The curse left my lips the second I finally registered that I had dropped the extremely large box of pots and pans on my toe, and not on the flat floor as intended. Jerking back, I fell into the rickety wooden chair behind me and pulled my injured foot up into my lap with a wince.

“Why am I such a fucking klutz?!” I wheezed through the pulses of pain. 

It took a few minutes of babying my poor toe but eventually, I managed to soothe away the pain and get back onto my feet. Why was it that toe injuries always felt so much worse than other injuries? As I debated that question, as well as the existential existence of pain at all, I got moving about the sparse kitchen once more. The boxes weren’t going to empty themselves after all and I only had the two days until I started my new job to get it all done. 

“Lord knows if I had to take one more extra day off, it’d be the end of the world,” I muttered under my breath.

Working retail had to be one of the worst career choices in the world. Sadly, it was all I could find for the time being and this new house mortgage, low as it was, wouldn’t pay itself; Not to mention that my savings were meager at best and wouldn’t last long if I had to rely on them, thanks to my problematic ex. 

This house was a blessing in disguise and I definitely couldn’t afford to lose it. A beautiful victorian-style two-story home at only four hundred fifty a month, with no real damage other than cosmetic updates needed? Yeah. It was practically impossible. My first thought was that it had a sordid past, whether drug crime or murder related, but that didn’t seem to be the case thankfully. The owners had inherited it and we’re willing to sell it for a steal just to get rid of it so they didn’t have to pay taxes and insurance. Their loss, my gain, apparently. 

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts about work and the house that I was done moving the last of the boxes before too long. Score one for daydreaming! 

I set about organizing my cabinets next, emptying the boxes one by one until they were all barren and tossed to the back of the room.

“That’s a problem for future-me,” I muttered, running a hand through my hair with a huff, “I guess dinner is next on the list. Never a better time to find out what take out they have around here!”

I meandered into the living room and plopped down on the worn couch, pulling my laptop into my lap. While waiting for the screen to wake up, I grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and turned it on as well, needing the background noise with how silent the old home was. I’d definitely have to keep an eye on that or else I’d find myself creeped out even without anything happening. A random cartoon filled the large screen and jaunty music spilled from the speakers as the characters conversed. Shrugging, I tossed the remote back down on the table and returned to my laptop.

After logging in, a quick google search led me to a page full of restaurants both familiar and new to me. Moving to a big city definitely had its perks! 

“Now the question is which one,” I sighed. 

It took a few minutes of debating but I finally settled on ordering from a highly rated Chinese restaurant across town. I was promised my food in about twenty-five minutes and a delivery tracker popped up on the screen right after.

“That’s nifty!”

Setting the laptop back onto the table with the dimmed screen facing my direction, I let myself be pulled into the ridiculous antics of the cartoon characters on TV until a commercial came on. My eyes instinctively drifted over to the laptop to check on the tracker. The red line was about halfway across, indicating they would be leaving the store soon. Nice! Unfortunately, I also caught my reflection on the screen and couldn’t help but take a moment to fix my hair out of reflex. As I adjusted my top to look less wrinkled, I suddenly noticed a black shape in the background, near what would be the corner of the room behind the couch. I froze, heart pounding in my throat as my eyes widened.

“No way,” I whispered. 

Leaning in closer, I focused on the shadow. Too afraid to actually turn around and look, I hoped I could debunk it from this angle alone. I was just about convinced it was actually a part of the LCD going out in that one spot- when suddenly it moved!

“FUCK!”

An uncontrollable screech left my lips as I leaped up from the couch. Spinning to face the shadow, I reflexively snagged up the throw pillow on the couch and tossed it full force in that direction while trying to move away. Unfortunately, I forgot exactly where I was standing in the new layout and the fact that the table was behind me. I was reminded painfully of that fact as my calf muscle slammed hard into the solid wood and I went careening backward. I frantically tried to catch myself but only succeeded in slamming my elbow into the edge of the table and whacking my fingers against the floor in a way that made me see stars. 

Tears pricked behind my eyelids as I hissed through the urge to cry. I was about to lie in a puddle of agonizing defeat until I remembered the whole reason I fell. With a curse, I rolled over to my hands and knees, panting as I looked toward the offending part of the room. There was nothing there. No shadow and no reason I should have ever seen one there; no coat rack, no bookshelf, nothing. Just a bare wall. 

“What the hell was that?!” I groaned.

Now that there was no impending, visible, threat, I spent a good few minutes taking all my injuries into account. Sore calf, elbow, and fingers. Bruises were likely in each spot, unfortunately. Thankfully it didn’t get any worse than that. With my luck, I was surprised I didn’t crack my head open on the floor instead. It was with a heavy, defeated sigh, that I succumbed to the need to lay flat on the floor and catch my breath. 

“I’m losing it. That has to be it. All the stress of the move and being alone just got to me,” I assured myself quietly. 

I wasn’t sure how long I wallowed there in self-pity, but it couldn’t have been as long as it felt because I was soon roused by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

“Foooood!” 

Collecting my fallen pride and battle wounds, I scrambled up off the floor and rushed to the front door, snagging my wallet from my purse on the way. The delivery driver was nice enough and we made small talk as we exchanged food and money. I thanked him after he mentioned their loyalty program then shut the door before hesitantly making my way back into the living room. As I scanned the rather empty space, I was relieved to find it just as it was before; no shadows in sight. 

“I’m probably gonna have nightmares from that shit too,” I muttered, plopping onto the couch and popping open the box.

With a little shake of my head to clear my thoughts, I returned to the show and let the thoughts from the day slowly melt away with every mouth full of delicious food. 

…

It took two months of living in the new house to finally feel more at home. Most everything was put away and decorations filled the walls, warming up the once empty and creepy place. I no longer felt like an uncomfortably unwelcome stranger. The thought of that shadow did, unfortunately, still linger in the back of my mind every night though. I’d be fine all day until it was nighttime and dark in the house. Once the sun was down, it was like my gorgeous home was a totally different place. I didn’t see that moving shadow anymore, but I swore I saw things out of the corner of my eye and it constantly felt like I wasn’t alone. 

One particularly rough night left me searching the entire house for hidden cameras and trapped doors because I could have sworn I was being watched. Of course, I found nothing of the sort, but it didn’t lessen the fear by much. I even started making myself go to bed earlier than usual just to avoid being alone with my paranoid thoughts. Something had to give before I went crazy! 

I was even to the point of considering making new friends; Something to break up the monotony and constant feeling of being alone. Maybe inviting another person into the house would make the eerie feeling go away? One could hope! I wasn’t in the habit of bringing home people, due to my ex, but it was getting to the point where it might be necessary. A person could only take so much alone time!

A rapid knocking on my door tore me out of my lonely thoughts and back to reality with a jolt.

“Who could that be?” I muttered under my breath.

I hadn’t ordered any food and I was pretty sure I hadn’t ordered anything off Amazon recently. Uncurling from my nest of blankets, I hastened to the front door when the visitor knocked again. Impatient buggers weren’t they?

“I’m coming!”

Without thinking to check the peephole first, I pulled the door open and instantly recognized the horrible mistake I had made. I tried slamming the door shut before he could enter but already I was too weak with fear; simply seeing his menacing face leaving me powerless. He was easily able to catch the wood and shove his way in as if I weren’t even there. 

“Heeeey baby.”

I wasn’t even given a breath’s moment to respond. Instantly his hands were on my shoulders and I was slammed into the wall. Pain exploded through my skull and my knees weakened dangerously as I struggled through frustration and fear. 

“You thought ya could just move away and I wouldn’t find ya, baby? Ya outta know better’n that.”

The familiar sensation of bile rose in my throat when his lips smacked against mine. It took all of my resolves to hold it down. It would only add insult to my injury because he wouldn’t give a damn and I’d be left worse for wear.

“Aw, come on. Play nice with me, won’t cha? It’s been far too long since I’ve seen ya.”

All I could manage was a timid shake of my head.

Fuck, it was like this any time he was around! Just being in his presence made the littlest of movements hard, like my body just instinctively gave up to avoid more trouble even though my heart told me to fight. If I could fight back, he’d probably back off after a while but I just couldn’t. Flashes of the times he tried to force himself on me, drunk and belligerent, held me back from it. Giving in was just easier, safer, in the long run.

I felt the numbing sensation of acceptance slide through my muscles when his mouth pressed on mine again. Disgust and hatred bubbled in my gut; not only for him but also for myself. So weak, pathetic.

Out of nowhere, the deafening sound of doors slamming rang through the air, causing us both to jump apart. With a Yelp, I clapped my hands over my ears to block out the painful noise as I looked around in shock for the source. To my utter disbelief, I found the cause to my cabinet doors, opening and shutting at breakneck speed. It only lasted for about half a minute before suddenly they stopped, just as abruptly as they had started. My astonishment was cut short by a cry from across the room. 

Having abandoned his pursuit, my ex now stood frozen near the door, ashen white and shaking. Upon closer inspection, I thought I could see a faint shadow around his throat but my line of vision was disrupted when he turned and rocketed out the door. Once the entryway was clear, the door shut calmly behind him. 

It was deadly quiet in the aftermath of whatever the hell happened. The sounds of my heavy breath were the only noises in the air. Scared, but thankful, I hesitantly surveyed the kitchen and the living room for any sign of what had caused the disruption. There was nothing, of course. Not even a hint of the shadow I had spotted months ago. 

Letting out a nervous sigh, I ran a hand through my hair and said, “Thank you… whoever you are.“

I didn’t wait for a response before high tailing it to my room and diving under my fluffy comforter, torn between calling my mom or crying until I fell asleep. My body made the decision for me before I could contemplate it for long, shutting down and passing out quicker than anticipated. 

When I woke, it was dark in the room. The radio clock beside my bed read an irritating one thirty am. Despite having slept for six hours, I felt like I hadn’t slept a wink; nightmares resounding in my head like sirens the entire time. 

Rather than trying to force myself back to sleep, I slipped out of the bed, determined to get some hot tea or cocoa to help soothe my inner demons. Unfortunately, I spotted my reflection in my vanity mirror on the way by and I felt compelled to stop. My usually glowing skin looked pallor and lifeless and the bags under my eyes gave the same sentiment.

“Fucking hell,” I muttered, pulling at my bedhead locks in frustration, “I’m not gonna recover from this.”

My outside reflection was only a sliver of the mess that was inside my mind though. And I knew I would get over it in the long run but it always felt so impossible at the start. I just had to turn the sadness into anger. My thoughts were derailed by the sudden feeling of eyes on my back; That familiar itching sensation of being watched sending shivers down my spine. I didn’t see anything in the room around me but when I finally turned back to the mirror I spotted it; an eerily familiar shadow. It was only moments before there was a man suddenly standing behind me in the reflection. 

Although my mouth moved, trying to scream or make any sort of sound, nothing would come out. Scads of questions bombarded my already frazzled sense of sanity as I tried to scream until eventually a worrying sense of calm washed over me in place of the stilted panic.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he assured me as if reading my mind.

The low timbre of his voice made the rational part of my brain melt but the way it reverberated around the room sent my hairs standing on end. My body instinctively went stiff and still as his arms reached around my sides. Cool fingers rested on my forearms and slowly rubbed the goosebumps away in a soothing manner while he stepped closer. I could hardly meet his eyes in the reflection without feeling as if I were staring a predator head-on.

“How did you get in here?” I finally managed to ask. 

An absolutely devastatingly handsome smirk curled up his lips before he flashed large, sharp, pearly whites down at me. 

Oooh fuck, those were some pointy fangs. 

“I’ve been here the entire time, darling. You’re the one who barged in rather abruptly when you decided to move in.”

I began to question my sanity once more as his form slowly lost color and brightness in the mirror, becoming a barely distinguishable shadow behind me. Though his touch on my skin never diminished, to the eye he was nearly invisible. Just as gradually, he filtered back into view. 

His reasoning was lost to me as I tried to figure out just what was going on until eventually, it clicked.

“You’re the mother fucking shadow that has been driving me insane, aren’t you?!” I shouted, jerking out of his reach and spinning to face him, “Just how in the hell did you do that? Why have you been scaring me? What-”

His hand came up swiftly and I froze immediately, only able to watch as he cupped my jaw. A whimper reflexively slipped out as his thumb pressed against my lips. 

“To answer your questions in order: Yes, I am. Shifting is just one of my many abilities. I have not meant to scare you, well, not these last few weeks anyhow. I’ve become- let’s call it- fascinated. Most would have left by now and yet here you stand, heels dug in like a stubborn mule. You’re intriguing.”

The moment he released his hold, I found myself asking, “What are you?”

“What do you think I am?” he retorted, stepping back and slipping his hands into his pockets.

I simply shrugged. How should I know? Before now, I didn’t believe in anything supernatural, but now I was questioning that stance. 

“A demon? A ghost?” I replied.

He hummed momentarily before cocking his head to the side, eyes narrowing as they burned into mine. 

“Does that scare you?”

So many freaking questions! I scrubbed a hand over my face wearily before slapping my palms against my thighs and mentally admitting defeat.

“Unless you’re going to kill me, no. You were terrifying in that shadow form but now that I’ve seen you face to face, I’m not so scared. Don’t get me wrong, I have a healthy respect for you but it’s also comforting to see that you’re not some decayed-looking ghost who is going to warp my face by looking me in the eyes,” I hesitated as another realization hit me hard then carefully added, “Not to mention, I’m pretty sure you’re what saved my ass earlier… right?”

There was a flurry of emotions across his face as his brows knitted together before he seemed to relax some and amusement showed at last. 

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

I shrugged in response before finally slipping past him to sit on the bed, the shakiness of my legs becoming too much to bear. I could put on a brave face but my body could give way any second. I had been through too much in the last twenty-four hours. Once seated and more comfortable, I met his gaze again. 

“Am I right? Were you the one that scared him away?”

He hummed and tilted his head once in a positive indication before adding, “Luckily for him, he’s as cowardly and self-concerned as most of you humans. Had that not have worked, I would have been forced to take further measures.”

The way his echo deepened and his fangs flashed in an animalistic snarl sent more goosebumps up my arms and neck. Fucking hell. My emotions were having a hard time keeping up through it all; enamored by his good looks, terrified by his powerful aura, curious about his existence. He was, simply put, overwhelming. 

If it wasn’t for his discoloration, echoing voice, and the fangs, he’d seem like any ordinary human. A very attractive human at that… I had to stop that train of thought right there! I’d be just like me and my horrible taste in men to get a crush on the ghost- demon- thing.

“So, um, you said you were here before me. Are you stuck here, like a ghost or something?” I managed to ask while rubbing my goosebumps away. 

“No. This is merely a residence of convenience. Your closet holds a portal to my realm and it’s the simplest way in and out for me. I choose to stay here when I must remain in the human world for any amount of time. You’re the first person to live here in decades.”

I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest in bewilderment when he suddenly moved towards the bed at an inhuman speed. A reflexive flinch had me jerking away when he reached out for me but he was quicker, hand snagging my chin to keep my gaze solely on him.

“Your turn to answer a question for me,” he stated without giving any room for argument, “Who was that man from before, and what is his concern with you?”

Eyeing him warily, I chewed on my lip then answered honestly, “My ex. I wouldn’t say he’s necessarily concerned about me. More so he’s concerned about losing his control over me. He was borderline obsessive and abusive.”

“Do you foresee him being a problem in the future?”

That was a hell of a question. Would he be back? I didn’t even really consider that after how fast he’d run away before but it was always a possibility.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess I should invest in some ADT or something, huh?” I half-assed joked, forcing on a weak smile.

The flat line of his lips told me that he didn’t find my statement as funny as I did. However he did, at last, relinquish his hold on me. 

“I will not stand for a brain dead ape damaging my property. If he comes back, he will be taken care of once and for all.”

Some little devious part of my mind dared to question if he was actually talking about the house, or if he was subtly making a claim over me. The domineering air around him made it seem like a slight possibility. I felt the heat flare over my cheeks before I could stop it and quickly wrapped my arms around my chest defensively before sinking back further onto the bed.

As if a private moment were suddenly disrupted, he cleared his throat loudly and stepped back while adjusting his suit jacket.

“I need to be going. It was nice to officially meet you. If it sits well with you, I will be more prominent around the house since I no longer need to avoid you.”

I nodded and awkwardly replied, “Yeah, er, that’s fine. I mean, it’s more your home than mine anyway, right?”

He made a noise of agreement then turned toward the closet, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. There was an indescribable expression on his face when he turned back; the whites of his eyes darker than before. 

A smirk that could only be read as cruel crossed his lips and he said, “You may call me Dark. If he comes back when I’m not here, simply ask for me and I’ll be here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions past abusive relationship but doesn’t go into any detail! 
> 
> Content: Smut, smut, smut, smut! Some demon tentacle/tendril play, dom/sub themes, biting, and mentions of praise! 
> 
> A/N: I hope it was worth the wait, guys! Love you all! Also! I was listening to Two Feet- Momentum EP on repeat while writing the smut. If you haven’t heard it, I would DEFINITELY encourage you to! Its sultry and enticing and just lovely.

It was a strange arrangement, living with a literal demon, but it wasn’t bad. Knowing there was a badass immeasurable force protecting the house kept my anxiety to a bare minimum. Not to mention, for his talk of being around more, we weren’t usually in the house at the same time. Oftentimes the only way I’d know he’d even been in the building was the fact my closet door was open. On the rare occasion that we were actually home together, it was just like being with any other roommate. Sometimes he’d stay in what was now designated as his bedroom and other times he’d read beside me on the couch while I watched movies. 

No matter where he was or what he was doing, he was quiet; which was a pity because he had such a beautiful voice but it was also probably for the best considering how much I’d come to enjoy it. Hell, I just enjoyed being in his presence in general. Serene though he was, he was good company. He was always such a good listener and found ways to keep my talking about myself which usually was a topic I avoided. He made me feel comfortable, important, despite the fact he was leagues above me in the order of the world. 

I let out a little sigh and rolled onto my back, letting my tablet fall to the bed beside me in favor of wrapping up my stomach. Anytime I thought about him I got those annoying little butterflies in my gut. Why did he have to be so damn attractive? Not just physically, either, although I’d be the first to admit his looks alone could bring me to my knees. Our personalities meshed so well together. I’d never met another person- being- who actually enjoyed sitting in another’s company in silence. Everyone always felt the need to be doing something, but I preferred just being side by side with our own activities. Mixed with that fact he was undeniably genius-level smart and courteous in a way most human men weren’t- I didn’t stand a chance. 

“What a perfect asshole,” I huffed quietly. 

It was late and I knew I had to try to get some sleep before work tomorrow. Unfortunately, that would mean I’d have to stop daydreaming and actually sleep but once I started thinking about Dark, it was almost impossible to stop. Work was already a hellish land without exhaustion so it was with much grumbling and sighing that I rolled over onto my side and forced my mind quiet. 

Think of something calming. Rain; Watching a storm through the bedroom window at night. Listening to the raindrops and staring out at the dark sky. Dark… Would he be the kind of person who enjoyed watching storms too? Or even stargaze? Damn, how amazing would it feel to cuddle up to him on the roof and stare up at the sky? - Fuck, no! Stop it brain. 

Despite burrowing under the covers and wrapping up like a human burrito, I just couldn’t get my mind to shut up. My body was nearly humming with thoughts of him. After half an hour of tossing and turning, I gave in to my baser instincts. It was the one thing I knew would knock me out easily. Throwing my blankets aside, I snagged my trusty toy from the bedside table and switched it on. 

The instant I felt the vibrations on my clit my body nearly melted in place.

“Fuuuuck, yeah. This was a good idea,” I mumbled weakly.

Legs falling aside, I let the vibrator go to work in all the right places. The stress of the day, of my crush on my demonic roommate, slowly ebbed away to be taken over by that familiar pleasure. Unbidden fantasies of Dark slowly danced their way into my thoughts and an overwhelming shudder wracked my form; How he’d look over me, how his fangs would feel against my skin, how his voice would echo in the throes of passion.

“Oh Dark! Shit!”

Mewls of his name filtered out over and over as I quickly neared the edge of bliss. It was so close I could practically taste it, the tendrils teasing up my calves in anticipation. A dreamy giggle escaped my lips as I felt an unexpected tickle behind my knees. It wasn’t until what I thought were the imaginary tingles of my impending orgasm solidified into a bruising hold that I realized it wasn’t just my mind.

“Wha-!!”

Before I could even protest, I was jerked towards the edge of the bed with a force almost inhuman. 

“Oh, please, don’t stop on my account. I just wanted a… better view.”

That voice. Mortification rolled like bile up my gut as I jerked upright. It was with burning cheeks that I jerked my blanket over my lap, earning a chuckle from the intruder.

Dark smirked from his spot against the closet door, looking way too casual for someone who’d just caught me moaning their name. 

“You know I could just remove that if I really wished to,” he hummed lowly.

I was trying to find some snappy retort when suddenly I felt the thing holding my right leg let go and push up the blanket before dropping it once again symbolically.

“Wait, these- that’s you?” I whispered in disbelief.

Without a second thought, I jerked the blanket away and stared in awe at the smokey black vines wrapped around my legs. I tried to follow them to the source but they ended up blending it with the darkness of the floor halfway to Dark. 

“Yes, they are a part of me,” he finally replied.

I knew I most likely resembled a fish out of the water with how I gaped at him but it was taking my brain a little while to catch up. While I knew he had powers beyond my comprehension, I hadn’t even imagined something like this. 

“O-Oh,” I whispered.

His amused chuckle brought my attention back up to him, only now he was much closer and I was reminded of just how obscenely I had been saying his name minutes ago.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

He put up a hand and I went silent immediately, unsure of how this was going to play out. Those damned butterflies were going crazy in my belly again under the weight of his stare and I couldn’t resist the need to look away, finding a particularly interesting bit of carpet to the right instead.

“You were calling for me. I was concerned that your former lover was back causing trouble, but imagine my delight at walking in on such a beautiful sight,” he sighed, head tilting with a little grin, “I also couldn’t help but notice that I seemed to be the cause of your desires.”

A small part of my pride still felt disgruntled by the shock but overall I was stunned by his admission. He liked that he walked in on that? He called it beautiful… Oh fuck. Swallowing thickly, I tilted my head back and met his gaze nervously. There was a flash of fang as his grin widened into a sly smirk and I instantly felt my pussy throb in need; To have those teeth around my throat, in my skin, god what I’d do.

“You seem to be having some trouble there, darling. Would you be oh so kind and allow me to help you?” he purred, a low growl rumbling in his chest when he stepped closer.

I couldn’t manage a verbal response so instead, I nodded, probably a little too emphatically if his snicker was telling. Any embarrassment I felt evaporated the moment his hand cupped my jaw. I was so keyed up and touch starved that just that action caused my thighs to clench shut. His skin was cool against mine but not uncomfortably so. There was a small bit of callus on his thumb as it rubbed across my face and the texture sent shivers down my spine. 

Suddenly his other hand came up and quickly tangled in my locks, jerking my head back as his other hand slid around my throat.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked, “Are you sure you want to give yourself to me?” 

Gulping, I nodded and managed to whisper, “I trust you. I know you won’t be like him.”

I didn’t even need to say the name. There had been an awkward discussion a few weeks back about what had actually gone down between my ex and I, without all the intimate details of course. The implication of what my ex had done now hung heavy in the air between us, thick and harsh, and I worried for a moment that I’d ruined the mood. His sharp sigh was the only warning I got before suddenly his mouth was on mine. I wasn’t even given time to respond before he pulled away just as quickly. 

“This will be like nothing you’ve ever experienced, darling. I am nothing like anyone you’ve ever known. There are things about me that no human could compare to.”

As if offering an example, the tendril around my thigh slowly moved its way further up my thigh until it was mere centimeters from my aching core. It made my heart race but more than anything I just wanted him to continue. 

“Even so, there will never be a moment that your consent will be in question, do you understand that? Sex is meant to be enjoyable for everyone involved. Even a demon like me lives by that principle,” he explained, “As such, I’ve grown rather fond of having you around these past few months and I’d rather not scare you off now. So if there is something I do that you’re not comfortable with, you will tell me.”

“Y-Yes,” I agreed softly. 

There was that domineering attitude again. Not that I minded in any sense. It just added another layer to the safety I felt around him. Hell, I wanted him to be in control. It made things so much easier when I didn’t have to second guess if I was doing the right thing or if I was going to regret it. 

“Now, lay back and continue while I get undressed,” he demanded huskily. 

A little niggle of anxiety wormed its way through the comfortable haze around my mind when he pulled back and stared me down, but I shoved it away with a calming breath. I could do this. After steeling my nerves, I reached up and pulled off my nightshirt, tossing it to the floor and leaving my body completely bare- save for the teasing tendrils still wrapped around my legs like a wicked kind of ribbon. 

Thankfully he started moving in suit, making me feel more at ease and less scrutinized. With a pillow propped under my head, I snagged the vibrator again and started it back up. It felt strange to indulge myself with the man of my desires mere feet away but there was also a strange sort of thrill to it. There was also the undeniable boost of confidence, the fact that a powerful demon wanted to see me; hell, that he wanted me at all!

I was slowly getting back into the rhythm when I became distracted by the sound of cloth dropping. When I looked back up, he was completely shirtless, suit jacket, shirt, and tie across the room on my dresser. He was already working on his slacks when our eyes met. Nervously my gaze dropped back down only to get enraptured by the sight of his pants opening. God, he had nice hands; big, veiny, strong. 

With a shake of my head, I cleared my thoughts and solely focused on the vision before me. He took his time, inching his slacks down teasingly until his cock bobbed free. With a snap of his fingers, his pants were suddenly across the room with the rest of his clothes. 

“Keep going,” he demanded.

I realized, with much chagrin, that I had completely stopped using the vibrator in lieu of watching him. I managed a soft apology before bringing the toy back to my clit. My eyes shut instinctively under the waves of pleasure that buzzed through my limbs, only to open once more in shock as I felt the smoky appendages on my thighs moving once more. 

They moved slowly as if giving me time to rebuke their advances but eventually joined my hand between my thighs. They were neither warm nor cold, just about the same temperature as my body as they gently prodded between my lips. 

My eyes sought out Dark once more only to be graced by the most stunning sight, the statuesque demon shamelessly stroking his cock slowly. 

“O-Oh fuck!”

He smirked but didn’t say a word in reply, instead letting a little grunt fall from his lips. 

Oh and how delicious it sounded. I couldn’t help the little whimper than escaped in return as the tendrils thrust in. It was both strange and enthralling, having something that should not exist touching me in such a private way. They moved much more dexterously than fingers, quick and flexible that more mimicked a tongue. It didn’t take long for him to find that erogenous patch of nerves deep in my core and set on a full assault. 

“D-Dark, please!” I gasped needily.

“Tell me what you want,” he ordered stiffly, slowly making his way toward the edge of the bed.

He was devastatingly gorgeous. Just the sight of his toned, naked body nearly sent me over. My fingers trembled in their hold of the vibrator when I finally caught sight of his bare cock, hard, thick, and standing centered perfectly between that drool-worthy adonis belt. As if sensing my faltering, he sped up the thrusts with a smirk. 

“Fuck me!”

There was that arrogant chuckle again, “If you insist.” 

The bed dipped by my feet and instinctively I threw the vibrator across the bed, spreading my legs as I heard the telltale thunk of the plastic hitting the floor. Cool hands ran up my calves and around my thighs before resting on my waist as he came to rest in place over me. I couldn’t hold back a whimper as I felt warm drops of his precum pool on my belly as he leaned in and kissed me hard. The sensation of his velvety smooth head rubbing against my stomach did awful things to the desire eating me up inside. 

Thankfully he appeared to be affected just as much because it wasn’t long before he reached between us to situate his tip between my lips. Oh so devastatingly slowly he worked his way in, every inch better than the last. 

“Ahhhha, god damn,” I gasped, fingers clutching at his solid forearms in search of stability.

It had been so long. So fucking long. Not to mention, the size difference between him and any other man I’d slept with was astronomical. Part of me basked in the care he was taking not to injure me, but the other part of me just wanted him to get it over with and fuck me into oblivion, no matter the consequences. Not that I could get the words out to ask for it; Struck dumb and useless by the overwhelming satisfaction wreaking havoc with my senses. After what seemed like forever, his hips finally came flush to mine and I was finally able to force my eyes open. 

“Hello, darling,” Dark purred.

Goosebumps prickled every inch of my skin and my stomach flipped in shock at the depth his voice reached, the echoes mimicked by an ethereal blue and red glow pulsing around him. It only served to remind me that there was so much about him- and his kind- that I knew nothing about. How much power and ability he had hidden in the most beautiful body. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” I gasped without much thought.

There was a twinge of confusion across his face for only a moment before he leaned back in and stole a brutal kiss. My lips ached under the pressure but I didn’t dare complain as his taste infiltrated my senses. Just as I was starting to run out of air, he pulled away and let out a huff of a laugh.

“You are, by far, the most curious and provocative human I’ve ever met,” he muttered. 

In the next movement, quicker than I could fully comprehend, he had my legs jerked upon his shoulders and his hands on my hips. It was debilitating, the sudden change in position, and how perfectly full it left me. I wasn’t given long to marvel over it before his nails were biting into my skin, holding me still when his hips began slamming into mine. Hard. Demanding. Dominating. Every thrust burned his control into my mind like a branding.

It was almost too much of a good thing, so much raw energy, and emotion bouncing around like lightening in my veins. I couldn’t- wouldn’t- stop it though. My skin felt on fire and my cunt abused, and yet I had never felt anything so paradisiacal. 

“Open your eyes. Let me see you,” Dark snapped suddenly.

The sight above me was one I’d give anything to see again and again for the rest of my life: his monochrome skin bathed in those celestial lights, the flex of his trim muscles with each thrust, the peek of fangs with every grunt and groan he unleashed. I felt a wave of indescribable emotion twitch in my heart when our eyes locked, and had to look away instantly. 

“No, no, darling,” he grunted huskily, “Don’t shy away. The expression in your eyes is absolutely delicious. I want to see you, need you to see me, when I make you come.”

God, the way his voice reverberated in my head made everything else slip away. It was so easy to just listen to him. Meeting his gaze once more, I was blessed with the sight of pure adoration. 

“There we go. Good girl.”

A zing of pleasure shot down my spine at the little admission of praise and tore a whimper from my lips. 

“Now, I need you to do one more thing for me.”

He paused until I finally realized he wanted some sort of response.

“Y-Yes, fuck, of course. A-a-anything,” I moaned, ankles framing his neck as he gave a rough thrust of his hips. 

Another smirk graced his lips when he said, “Come for me. Let me hear you say my name again so sweetly.”

Cheeks flushing, I managed a half-assed nod before my world went into chaos with a brush of my clit. It took a good few moments before I realized it had to be one of his shadows since both of his hands were bruising on my hips. That realization mixed with every little movement culminated into the start of an earth-shattering end. It was so hard to keep my eyes open under the building waves assaulting my core. I needed to though. If not for his satisfaction, then to see the way his face contorted in bliss. It was captivating and there was a sense of contentment that came with knowing he was feeling even a modicum of the pleasure he caused. 

The brush of the tendril solidified into a movement almost tongue like at the same time that his hands moved from my hips. I nearly whined at the loss of his hold only to be placated by his grip resurfacing under my knees. Without warning, he suddenly sent my legs back towards me, holding them spread as he leaned over me and took up a brutal pace. It wasn’t but moments later that everything snapped. 

I couldn’t hold back the scream that tore up my throat as my world shattered. Shocks of whites danced behind my lids with every pulse of bliss that rang through my core, radiating from my head to my toes behind every thrust of his hips. In a moment of weakness, I blindly reached for and snagged his hair, jerking on the silky locks needily. 

“Pl- Fuck, god, Dark, please, wanna feel you bite me!”

His response was in a language that was both terrifying and beautiful, resonating in my chest heavily until he finally dropped my legs and leaned down over me. His scent was overwhelming as he surrounded me in nearly every sense. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face in his neck and breathe it in but I was quickly reminded of my more pressing desires the moment his lips brushed my neck.

“I need to know where you’d like me to come first, darling. Wherever you want,” he moaned, voice catching near the end.

The rumble of his voice sent my thoughts scattering once more with another wave of pleasure washing through my body, but I managed to focus enough to stammer out, “I-In me. I’m on the sh-sh- fuck!”

My words were cut off by blinding pain. It almost felt as if his teeth broke the skin, a throbbing burn emanating from the bite, but it was quickly encompassed by bliss. I felt my eyes rolling back as his husky moan reverberated against my throat and he buried his cock deep in my core with a final thrust. The aftershocks of his cock throbbing had me quivering weakly but I fought through the mind-numbing bliss and fulfilled the last of my thirst, brushing my nose against his cheek and soaking in the scent of his woodsy cologne and natural musk.

Laying under him, though uncomfortably hot, was the best feeling; The sensation of his strong body mimicking the comfort of a weighted blanket. 

“That was… Dark, I don’t even have words,” I whispered finally.

With careful movements, he slowly pulled back until our eyes could comfortably meet and I realized belatedly that I still had a steely grip on his hair, releasing it with a nervous giggle. 

“No regrets, then?” he asked, obviously amused.

I shook my head as I bit my lower lip before offering him a little smile.

“The only regret would be if it was a one-time thing,” I admitted softly.

His eyebrow twitched up and said, “Not at all, darling. I’ve been patient for so long, waiting for the right moment to claim you. The only thing that could keep me from you is you yourself.”


End file.
